The invention relates generally to pier constructions and, more particularly, to pile supported pier structures and to methods of manufacturing such piers. In the past, much time and effort has been spent when constructing pile supported piers in carefully aligning the piles in the sub-structure. In addition, far more piles than structurally required were often employed. Still further, in addition, such piers were commonly almost entirely constructed on the site. Such pier construction has been relatively very expensive.